


conversation starters-and-enders

by craftingdead



Series: ooh tee pee oneshots challenge 2k19 please help me god [4]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions, Swearing, specifically for manspreading because aks a nasty greasy man like that, technically, they also make fun of ak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: “Man, shut the fuck up,” Ghetto grumbled and pushed Shark’s arms out of alignment. He fell at that, body slipping from where it was half-propped up on the end of the bed and half-propped up on the ground. He fell screaming. “Shit, babe, you okay?”





	conversation starters-and-enders

**Author's Note:**

> (ak/ghetto/shark - 1 point)
> 
> IM SORRY I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING MORE FOR THIS BGFDJKSL I CANT SEE THESE THREE ON THEIR OWN

“AK stop manspreading, you look like a douche.”

Shark looked at Ghetto, propping his hands down on the ground. “Okay, but, what if he was in a situation where if he stopped, manspreading someone would kill him? Or if he stopped, his entire family would be murdered? Would you tell him to stop then? Like, if someone tried to murder his entire family, wouldn’t you be involved with that? You’d end up indirectly causing your own murder because you told AK to stop manspreading. How would you feel about that?”

“Man, shut the fuck up,” Ghetto grumbled and pushed Shark’s arms out of alignment. He fell at that, body slipping from where it was half-propped up on the end of the bed and half-propped up on the ground. He fell screaming. “Shit, babe, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shark said weakly, sprawled out on the ground.

“Don’t tell me not to manspread, I’m an adult, I can do what I want.” AK puffed out his chest and pointed down accusingly at Ghetto.

“Yeah, and you get a view.” Shark snickered and Ghetto kicked his leg gently.

“If you don’t like my manspreading you can always go crawling back to Nick,” AK said, and Shark let out a low whistle at that. “Speaking of Nick, I don’t think I’ve talked to him in the past week or something. Did we leave him behind?”

“What if your manspreading drove him away?” Shark wondered.

“My manspreading didn’t drive him away. My manspreading has never driven anyone away and you know it. People like me more when I manspread because they have something they can make fun of me for, I.E. a conversation started. It’s a genius tactic used to make small talk and make friends,” AK said.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Ghetto said.

"I'm a master of manipulation, I know," AK responded smugly, completely serious.

“Oh my god, did our polyam shit drive Nick away? Have we lost our other best friend because we couldn’t keep from not fucking?” Shark put both hands to his temples and gasped loudly after the realization. “We abandoned him! We left him behind while we went and got together behind his back. Oh, god, no, we’ve lost him.”

“And it’s all because of AK’s _fucking manspreading."_

"My manspreading is not at fault! I am not to blame for Nick's possible abandonment."

" _We abandoned our boy,_ " Shark whispered, in pain. " _We abandoned him._ "


End file.
